Forbidden Love
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Heero was a devil, Minako was an angel... Finally chapter 2 Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Heero/ Minako fanfiction!  
  
Summary: Heero was a devil, Minako was an angel..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Heero, Satan wants to see you," said Relena sweetly to the boy in front of her.  
  
Heero Yuy, a seventeen years old devil, looked at her, disgusting.  
  
"Hn," he grunted and then walked to a meeting room.  
  
Relena Peacecraft frowned at his behavior. She had fallen in love with him since she first met him and was trying to win his heart.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Heero when he saw a tall handsome man, about the age of 27, facing him.  
  
"You will be sent to Earth to find the four crystals. Each of them contains power of fire, water, wind and light. They are hidden inside the human bodies. After you have found them, bring them to me. This round jewel will glow when you stand close to those people. (as he handed him a beautiful red jewels) Relena Peacecraft and Duo Maxwell will company you in your mission. You may leave now."  
  
Heero walked away grumbling while Relena danced away with joy. When they reached the exit from the hell to the Earth, they saw Heero's best friend, Duo, waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, Heero! What took you so long? Anyway, aren't you excited that we finally going to Earth," Duo grinned.  
  
Duo was different from other devils. He was always smiling and laughing.  
  
"What are we waiting for lets go!"  
  
And so the three devils used their black wings and flew to the Earth.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Minako! Stop right there now!" shouted an angry angel. Many heads turned and watched them.  
  
"All right, all right. I give you back your favourite ribbon. You look much cuter when you are angry, Nora," Minako, a blond hair angel, grinned.  
  
Nora Sasuki sighed. Although Minako was a mischievous and playful, her heart was kind. If anybody was sad, she would cheer them up.  
  
"Minako, we will send to Earth to stop the devils who were finding the four crystals and we must protect the crystals," said another angel who was running towards them.  
  
Minako nodded at her best friend, Makoto. She had heard about the crystals before.  
  
"Be careful and come back soon!" shouted Nora as the two angels flew away.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"The Earth is so beautiful," said Minako as she stared at her surrounding which was near an ocean.  
  
"We better find an apartment to live or you want to sleep on the road side," teased Makoto.  
  
"Can we go shopping later? Please?" pleaded Minako and gave her a puppy look.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Sure"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So this is Earth. What do you think Heero?" as Relena turned to him  
  
"Hn" was the reply she got.  
  
Heero started to walk away.  
  
"Wait up, Heero. Let's find an apartment," suggested Duo but he was far away to be heard.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"The faster I finish the mission, the sooner I get back," thought Heero  
  
He did not notice one of the two girls were walking towards him and then knocked against each other.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Goman." said Minako and turned to the person she had knocked against.  
  
Then their eyes met.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Like it? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Finally chapter 2!  
  
Sorry for keeping all of you waiting but my computer had broken down. Thanks for those who have waited for this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero stared at the stunning blue eyes. He had never seen such sparkling eyes and it gave him a warm and threatening feeling. Her yellow hair was down to her waist and the top of her hair held a red bow. Suddenly, a loud scream brought Heero back to reality.  
  
"HEERO!! Why do you walk off like that? You know somebody is worried about you."  
  
Relena clung on his hand and pouted. After saying that, she turned to the surprised girl in front of her. Her expression changed and said rudely at her.  
  
"Heero is mine. Stay away from him. If you dare take him away, I WILL make sure you regret it."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Minako stared at the person she had knocked against to. He had untidy dark brown hair and was wearing a dark green singlet. What attract her most were his Prussian blue eyes. Out of nowhere, a scream was heard.  
  
"HEERO!! Why do you walk off like that? You know somebody is worried about you."  
  
A girl with long blonde hair clung on his hand. She turned to her and Minako could see that she was angry as if she had done something wrong to her.  
  
"Heero is mine. Stay away from him. If you dare take him away, I WILL make sure you regret it."  
  
With a huff, she pulled 'her' Heero and walked away with him. Makoto who stood beside Minako all along watching them, said.  
  
"What a jerk! If only I could use a spell here and throw her away."  
  
Minako still stared at where he had walked to.  
  
(Author: All of them could use magic)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So this is our apartment. Wow! Look at the view! It's so beautiful, right Heero?" said Duo, turning to the window that faced the sea. While Heero and Relena were away, Duo had been looking for an apartment. Heero just gave a 'hn' and walked towards one of the five bedrooms.  
  
"Hey! I just trying to be nice," said Duo.  
  
"Heero, can I sleep with you tonight? I hate to be alone," said Relena and gave him a puppy look.  
  
Without looking at her, Heero slammed the door shut. If Relena had walked another step, she would have lost her head.  
  
"I would laugh if Heero had accepted Relena and asked her out all of a sudden," mumbled Duo, watching them nearby.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Relena heard him. She used her fist and hit Duo on his face.  
  
"You are lucky this time I did not use my power or else you will be dead." With that she stormed to another room. Duo touched the bruise.  
  
"Ouch! How can a woman be so fierce?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Well, this is the cheapest place we can find," said Makoto, looking at the building.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Minako pulled her into the entryway.  
  
"Excuse me, we were looking for an apartment with two rooms." said Minako to the lady at the reception.  
  
"I'm sorry we have run out of such units. We only have two rooms left in a five-room apartment.  
  
Makoto was about to say its okay they will find other places when Minako spoke,  
  
"We will take it."  
  
While the lady was looking for the keys, Makoto pulled Minako aside and gave a fierce whisper, "If we live with the humans, sooner or later they will find out about us angels."  
  
"Don't worry. We will be alright," assured Minako. She took the keys from the receptionist and headed straight to the elevator.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Man, this is so boring," Duo yawned as he switched the TV channel.  
  
Suddenly, he heard noises outside the door.  
  
"Strange.Heero and Relena are still in their rooms. What's all these noise?"  
  
His question was answered as two girls walked into the apartment.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Minako looked around the room and saw a guy with a braid hair whose mouth almost reached the floor. The guy suddenly jumped in front of her and said,  
  
"Hey, babe lets go for a date, shall we?"  
  
Minako looked at him, sweatdropped. Do humans act like that? ....Although he was kind of cute.  
  
"Uhmm, no thanks. My friend and I will be staying here. Hope you don't mine.I'm Minako and she is Makoto.  
  
"Duo Maxwell at yours service." Duo bowed.  
  
Suddenly the three of them sensed a dark magic. Minako quickly found the source and turned to the bedroom which led to Heero.  
  
"Heero had used his power to search for the crystals," thought Duo and then looked at the girls.  
  
"Humans cannot sense it but how come they could..."  
  
Duo and his gang did not know that the angels were coming to Earth to stop them and protect the crystals.  
  
Soon the magic faded. Not wanting to get suspicious, Minako asked,  
  
"Can you introduce the other two people?"  
  
"Especially the room where the source was," added Minako in her mind.  
  
"Sure. I will tell them to come out." Duo quickly knocked the door before walking in.  
  
"Minako, do you think we are living with the devil? I have a bad feeling about living with them." "Things will get harder if it is true," said Minako uneasy.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Heero started to get frustrated. The magic did not go that well and he could not spot the crystal. Not a tiny bit. He heard the door knock and before he could say anything, Duo walked in and closed the door. Heero glared at him but he ignored it.  
  
"We can't use magic here from now on. We're leaving with two humans and both of them can sense it. We have to be careful. Strange how come they can." said Duo as if he was talking to himself.  
  
"Anyway we will discuss about this later. I'm going to tell Relena about it." With that he walked off.  
  
Heero stood there frowning. He agreed with Duo that there were something strange about them. Did they have the crystal? But he could not sense them and to confirm it, the red jewel did not glow.  
  
"I have to watch them carefully," thought Heero as he walked out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Minako and Makoto waited in silent until Duo walked out. Seeing nobody coming out behind him, Makoto asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh he had just had a terrible headache that's all. He will be coming out later. I'll go and ask the other," Duo quickly explained and then walked to the other room.  
  
"It looks like somebody had been trying to control the guy," said Makoto.  
  
"But why would the devils want to control him?" replied Minako  
  
"Well, how do I know? Maybe."  
  
Makoto stopped halfway when she heard the door open revealing a brown hair guy. Minako gasped.  
  
It's him!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
How is it? How you like it..Review please. Ami and Trowa will appear next chapter..oh and wish all of you a  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


End file.
